


Scandalous

by miraculous_anii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien and Marinette work at the same place, Adrien’s Mom’s death, Alliances, Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Dates, Deals, Dirty Talk, Disapproving Gabriel, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Jealous Adrien, Sexually Frustrated, adrienette - Freeform, alya and nino, awkward dinner lmao, father meeting Mari, heat - Freeform, no powers, ok now there’s smut -, smug, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_anii/pseuds/miraculous_anii
Summary: After the new girl, Marinette, takes over as the boss’s asssistant, Adrien has trouble focusing on his work. Adrien expects them to get along as good friends and ignore his heart-throb, but what if they take their relationship further in secret?Nothing bad could happen, right?





	1. Dirty Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! So the idea of Marinette and Adrien working together came up a while ago so here I am putting it together. This is going to be extremely explicit and smutty as hell so if you’re innocent... be aware. I hope it turns out good cause I have a lot planned. Enjoy !

Adrien’s P.O.V.

Watching the time ultimately became my new daily hobby. I watched the seconds hand on the clock move clockwise while I tapped my fingers across the desk in a piano motion. Just 10 more minutes. 

Just 10 more minutes until the meeting, and then I can get out of here and do whatever the hell I wanted. Nino planned a night at the club with the boys so I already knew it was going to be wild. I combed my fingers through my hair and fixed my tie. 

Knock knock. “Come in!” I called out and straightened my back. My assistant, Amelia, peeked her head in and brushed the hair out of her eyes. “U-um you can g-go ahead and head to the conference room,” she stuttered out while I nodded a thank you. I stood up, grabbed my things, and headed out. As I passed the rooms and desks, I smiled at some of the workers and avoided looking at the giggling ladies. 

I still modeled a bit so my face was kinda everywhere, but it wasn’t all rainbows and happiness. Even going to a grocery store to pick up wine after a shitty day was hard. Everywhere I went, a mob of fans followed like lost puppies. I walked into the room and smiled at some of the people. “Hey Adrien, how’s it going?” one of the workers, Jay, asked. “Just fine,” I responded and sat in the usual seat, the one on the left side, furthest from my boss. 

My boss, Lucerio, was an absolute pain in the ass. He talked way too much and is always fixing his fake blonde hair, like no one noticed. After waiting a couple minutes, Lucerio walked in, but with someone new. It was a girl, with long jet black hair and pale freckled skin. She had a silver infinity necklace lying on her neck, and a polka-dotted black and white button up blouse, tucked underneath her black skirt which stopped right at her knees. I eyed her hourglass figure, her smooth legs, and the way her hips which swayed confidently. 

I finally looked up at her face, a heart shaped figure with full glossed lips, a cute small nose, and strong cheekbones. And then her eyes, bluebell, which were staring right back at me. I felt my face burn as I turned away, embarrassed at the fact that I had been caught ogling someone new. 

“Mr. Agreste! I’d like you to meet our new worker, Ms. Dupain Cheng. She’ll be my assistant which means she’ll be helping you a lot too, I’d like you two to get to know each other!” Lucerio greeted cheerfully. 

“I’d love to get to know her Mr. Don, hi I’m Adrien.” I extended my hand shakily to her and she took my hand to shake. She had soft skin, and a really pretty smile. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Marinette,” she said back to me and my heart thumped. Marinette. What a pretty name. 

Lucerio called everyone to their seats, so everyone sat immediately except for Marinette who didn’t know where to sit. “Uhh, how about right next to Adrien!” Lucerio said and pointed to the right of me. Oh shit, how am I going to focus with this flawless person sitting next to me. 

It’s okay Adrien, you’re cool! The guy who can get any girl, the smooth talker.  
I attempted to calm myself as her rose scented perfume flooded my nose as she breezed by. I’m so screwed. 

The first ten minutes wasn’t so bad. I’d focus, listen, occasionally pipe in, so there were no distractions. Until it was Marinette’s turn to talk. Lucerio called on her to present her proposition and that’s when things when things went downhill. 

She sauntered up to the front of the room, capturing everyone’s attention. She bent over to pick up her papers in her folders while my face burned. As she straightened up, her skirt remained pulled up slightly higher than usual. Just don’t look down. Don’t look down. Don’t look — oh fuck. 

My eyes skid down for a second to catch a glance of her thighs. She then cleared her throat and my eyes shot up to meet her face. “I would like to talk about the problem with overproduction and underutilization, I think that...”

She kept talking but my eyes trained on her shirt. Two of the buttons were left undone and it was very distracting. I didn’t notice she was showing something to everyone until she leaned over the table and her cleavage was slightly exposed. I felt my muscles get tense and I turned slightly hard. 

I looked up to her and saw her holding a paper with graphing displayed. “Even though we have some of the best names,” Her eyes skid to mine and I breathed deeply, trying to focus. “The competition never stops rising and we need to utilize our advantages,” She delivered her speech in a professional, confident way, as if she were born to do this. 

“Thank you Ms. Cheng, I hope you all were listening because the plan starts next week, have a nice day!” Lucerio cheered and ushered us out. I had absolutely no idea what the plan was and I was pretty fucked, if only I could get physically fucked. 

Marinette’s P.O.V.

As much as I prepared, I never prepared to deliver a speech in front of the son of Gabriel Agreste, my idol, not to mention my teenage celebrity crush with a face that would put greek gods to shame. Every time I met his eyes, he’d be looking down. Is there something on my skirt? But overall, I did pretty damn good. “I deserve a drink.” I muttered to myself as I packed up my stuff. 

As I walked out of my office, I noticed that I forgot my sketchbook. Oh great. It had everything important, not to mention private designs that aren’t finished. I sped walked all the way to the meeting room and —

“Ow!” A voice yelped while I panicked. I looked up and met emerald green eyes. Shit. I sat there, stunned while he stared back, eyes as wide as saucers and a tinted red on his cheeks. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going and I forgot my book and, um sorry.” I stuttered. 

He chuckled slightly and put his hand on my shoulder, his touch burning into my skin through the fabric of my shirt. “It’s alright, I saw it in there and picked it up, you have some really nice designs in there!” He said happily. I smiled shyly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. “Oh they’re alright, nothing really special though,”

He gaped at me with wide eyes and said, “What! They’re amazing, I’m sure my father would love them!” I beamed in excitement and grinned. “Really? I know he pays so much attention to detail, but I’m sure you know a bunch about fashion.” I explained. “I know a good amount, but since he put me into modeling I know more about how you flex abs the right way,” He joked while chuckling. I wanna see how you flex abs the right way. 

My face burned and I giggled lightly. “Well I have to get going now, it was nice meeting you Marinette,” He said while handing me my sketchbook. I reached out to grab it as his hands brushed against mine and his hand lingered. “It was nice meeting you too.” 

We bid our goodbyes and I headed home to relax. When I got into my car, I called Alya to come over to my place. When I got to my apartment, I saw Alya’s car and I snuck up to it. I saw her scrolling through Instagram so I tapped on the window and crouched down. I saw her look out the window and I then jumped up and cried out. She screeched and dropped her phone while her glasses fell off her head. I burst out into laughter and clutched at my sides while she made threats. 

As we walked inside, she told me about us going to the club tonight. We sat on my couch, surrounded by pillows. 

“And he kept looking down! It was so weird I thought I was gonna explode!” I cried out while Alya smirked. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was checking you out~”

“Pfft! There’s not much to check out, I was wearing some fancy shirt and a skirt, that’s it.” I said while she shook her head. “That’s where you’re wrong, you had that shirt a little unbuttoned, and that skirt shows your all that thigh! And you work out like every weekend non-stop,” Alya exclaimed. It was true that I was serious about fitness, and I was pretty proud of myself. But Adrien Agreste! Checking me out! Nooooooo. “Whatever,” I said playfully while Alya stretched out an, ‘mhmm’

Alya shoved us into my room to pick out outfits for our night. She gave me an off the shoulder, black, long sleeved crop top that criss-crossed in the front and jeans with rips all over. I paired it with black heels and left my long wavy hair down. Alya wore a similar shirt, but orange and open in the back with black jeans. She threw her hair up and grinned at me. “We look good!” She said and double high-fived me. 

Adrien’s P.O.V.

The club boomed with music as me and the boys made our way through. It was me, Nino, Kim, Max, and Ivan. Nino remained the same chill guy, Kim was still competitive as ever, Max grew a lot taller and tougher, and Ivan loosened up a bit, and was still with with high-school sweetheart Mylène. They all went to high-school together while I was stuck at home, studying like the perfect student under my father’s instructions. 

As a kid, I’d get out any chance I got and made my way to parties and places where sin filled the air. That’s where my persona of fun and flirty came through. But for business, it was all strict and no non-sense. I couldn’t have my father take away the only chance of making good money. 

Kim scanned the room for someone to woo while I sipped a drink. Everyone tried to find someone for Nino and we threw out suggestions. 

“What about her?!” Max yelled while pointing to a blonde in a short dress. “Naw, too basic,” Nino replied. We pointed at many people until I saw a girl with auburn hair and a fiery look. “Nino, her over there!” I pointed to her and his eyes lit up. Yup, that’s the one. Another girl trailed behind her and I couldn’t notice who it was until they got closer. Holy shit it’s Marinette!

Her outfit showed off all her curves while I basically drooled. “Looks like Adrien got his eyes on someone too huh?” Ivan asked and the guys laughed. Her and Alya made their way to the dance floor and held their drinks. “Let’s go Adrien!” Nino said and dragged me with him to the floor. We slowly made our way across, while Alya and Nino attracted to each-other like magnets. 

Marinette wasn’t in sight and I scanned the room until I saw her dark hair. Some creep was trying to get with her while she slowly moved away, but he wasn’t backing off. No way in hell is he getting with her. 

I made my way over to them and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned her head to see me. Her eyes widened while I glared at the guy. “Get lost creep, she’s with me.” I said strongly and he scoffed while backing up. He sat down somewhere, but wouldn’t stop staring at Marinette. Time to show him she’s really taken. 

I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her petite body towards me. “Thanks for that, and is it okay if you stay longer, he’s still staring,” She said nervously as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I smirked at her and smoothly said, “Of course, gotta show him who’s mine,”

I rocked my hips with hers and she caught on, syncing rhythms with me. My hands made their way to her back and pulled her tightly. 

Marinette’s P.O.V.

Adrien pulled me closer to him and my heart started to beat wildly. I pulled his face closer to mine and ground my hips harder. His eyes widened, but then settled into a lustful expression. We danced like we’d known each other for years, matching our moves. I moved my hands into his wild blonde hair, almost like a mane. 

His eyes switched to behind me and he smirked devilishly. “He looks so mad,” Adrien whispered into my ear and brushed his lips against it. I shivered from anticipation and smiled back. The song switched to more upbeat so I switched up my moves. Sweat rolled down my forehead while people watched us dance in rhythm. We clung on to each other like magnets and an intense feeling in my stomach blossomed, like a raging fire that wasn’t tamed. 

He twirled me around and I clung back to him, raising my leg to his hip, suddenly feeling daring. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as Adrien gripped my hips and growled in my ear. But suddenly, a voice interrupted.

“U-um, are you Adrien Agreste?”

Adrien looked behind him and I followed where his eyes went to see a short brunette standing there with her hands clenched. Adrien visibly rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah.” The girl smiled and asked for an autograph. Adrien muttered something under his breath and took the pen and paper from the girl. I glared at the girl and she caught on. “What do you want? I’m in the middle of talking to Adrien Agreste.” She shot out and I snapped. 

“First of all bitch, I was clearly dancing with him and he’s with me, so go find someone else to mess with before you get your head beat in and —“

“We’re leaving now, and don’t ever talk my girl like that.” Adrien cut me off and scoffed at the girl and grabbed my hand. He led us outside and we took in the cool air. “I’m sorry about that, I can never get away from them,” Adrien apologized. 

“It wasn’t your fault, I kinda snapped there haha,” I said and he smiled. “It was kinda badass, so it’s cool.” He said with his hands stuffed into his leather jacket. He had a particular smile, one to make girls swoon, with on side of his lip curled up and his dimples poking visibly. 

I stared at him and didn’t notice it until he smirked. “See something ya like~” He said cooly and I blushed madly. “Well you must’ve during that meeting, couldn’t keep your eyes off of me,” I said back. 

“You’re something really pretty to look at, and that skirt was pretty distracting,” He said while I raised an eyebrow. “Well I can’t control where your eyes go,” I said. 

He chuckled and said, “But you can control your hands, you couldn’t keep those hands off of me in there,” Damn he’s right, the heat in my stomach was gone but I could still feel the intenseness. “It was just to keep the guy away.” I said but I knew he didn’t believe me. 

“Yeah, sure, we should get back to that. You grinding against me, and us getting closer and closer...” He took slow steps towards me until my back hit the wall and I had to look up at him. He put one hand on the wall, on the right side of my head and leaned in. He smelled like a fresh cologne, flooding in as his emerald eyes burned into mine. “Do you want to get closer?” He purred in my ear and I couldn’t get any words out. 

He leaned down to my neck and brushed his lips on my collarbone and a whimper escaped my lips. I put my hands on his neck and pulled him into me. He firmly placed and open kiss on my neck and I fought the urge to moan. The wetness on my skin felt urgent, and my panties felt soaked. I opened my mouth to speak as he placed his leg inbetween my legs to widen them and I let out a moan. I clenched my eyes shut and heard him chuckle lowly. He pressed his leg firmer and I held on to him for dear life. He started to move it up and up until —

“Hey Marinette! I — oh lord!” I looked to the doorway to see Alya with a hand over her mouth. I jumped away from Adrien and tried to stutter out an excuse, but she cut me off. “No, I gotchu girl! Have a fun night~ Me and Nino are going out so Adrien’s gonna have to take you home, bye!” Alya called out and ran to the car with Nino. Now how do I handle this awkward situation... 

Adrien’s P.O.V. 

I watched Nino and Alya drive off in shock. I was still pressed up against Marinette with the feeling of an awkward boner. I met her eyes and smiled shyly. “Do you want to —“ 

“Do you — oh sorry you can continue,”  
“No it’s — I was —“  
“I can — wait you can go,”  
“No, u-um I mean sure?” I answered nervously, feeling extremely embarrassed. “Should I take you home now orrrr...” I trailed off. She looked down and sighed deeply while a stab of guilt messed with my emotions. I should’ve asked her to go out somewhere, YOU’RE SO MUCH SMOOTHER THAN THIS!

“Yeah, it’s late so I should get home.” She answered and smiled up at me. She had a cute small smile with a small dimple poking in her right cheek. I wanted to lean forward and pepper kisses all over her face from the adorableness. We got into my slick black car and smirked at her slight jump as it roared to life. 

“This is really nice,” Marinette said as she ran her delicate fingers over the leather seats. “Yeah, it cost me a bit but was totally worth it. I can see you like the way in turns on,” I teased and she frowned playfully at me. 

“Yup!” She said while popping the p. “I know it definitely turned me on~” She lured and I gulped hardly. Damn she’s smooth. The drive back to her apartment was relaxing and subtle. The bright lights of Paris reflected against her bright eyes and lured me in. She turned to face me and smiled softly. BEEP!!

I looked up and saw that the light was green so I rushed before I could anger anyone else. I pulled up to her apartment and dreaded her departure. “Tonight was fun, thank you.” She said and my heart warmed. “Yeah, we should do it again sometime.” I replied and felt my heart beat quicken. “Definitely, good night Adrien,” 

I took her hand lifted it to my mouth and placed a soft kiss, not breaking eye contact. “Goodnight Mari,” I watched her expression change from serene to bright as a blush bloomed across her cheeks. She grinned widely and left my car only leaving the scent of her perfume and the warmness. 

I leaned my head back with a dorky grin on my face. I closed my eyes and imagined her soft smile, I knew that she was about to change my life.


	2. My place?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wazzzzzup !! This chapter kinda took me a while to think of but I hope it’s okay. The first chapter got some good feedback so thank you:)) Hope you like this chapter, it’s the start of the good stuff so enjoy;)

Marinette’s P.O.V.

“So then basically I told him that it was getting late and I went home in a walk of shame.” I explained. 

I looked at Alya to see her pressing her lips together in a firm line. She was struggling to contain her laughter and I half-frowned at her. I waited until she took sip of her soda to crack another joke. 

“Did I also tell you that I told him that his car turned me on.” 

Soda squirted out of Alya’s nose as she burst in laughter. I followed soon after with my hands clutching my chair to contain my giggles. People around us turned their heads and a couple glared at us. 

Eventually, Alya calmed down and made a deep sigh. “Oh Marinette, you crack me up with your horrible decisions. Did you at least get his number?”

“Ugh, no I chickened out.”

“Oh come on Mari! You have to meet with him again, you two clicked!” 

“I don’t know,” I trailed on and took another bite of my alfredo. It was the day after my night out with Adrien and I met up with Alya to explain everything after seeing her text saying, ‘give all the deets!1!!1!1’

“Well we’re here for a girl’s night — er, whole day out! Not to stress you out. So the plan is to go to the beach, head to the movies, then go out somewhere else.” Alya explained to me. I smiled and nodded my head, I was looking forward to the day. 

Adrien’s P.O.V.

“It’ll just be a couple of pictures, that’s it! I swear.” the photographer said. He wanted to catch a few photos at the beach and of course I couldn’t decline. 

“Alright I guess,” I said glumly and watched his face light up. He sat me down in a chair and called someone to do some touch ups to my face and my mind wandered to Marinette. After I got home last night, it was hard not to think about her. The way we danced, how she felt pressed against me, the way she moaned as I kissed her neck and —

“Can someone turn on a fan! Adrien is sweating over here and it’s messing up the makeup!” 

This woke me from my thoughts and immediately stopped thinking. Soon enough, we were in a car to the beach. As soon as we arrived the photographer, Vincent, pulled out all of his equipment. 

I stood in front of the camera, where the Sun was hitting my back directly and inhaled deeply. Vincent ordered me around for awhile until he kept his word and said that I was good to go. While Vincent packed everything up I looked around at the people around me. I saw a girl with auburn hair whip her head around at me and that’s when I noticed it was Alya. She grinned at me and yanked someone in front of her. The girl behind her appeared and that’s where I died. It was Marinette. 

My funeral will be held on Monday at 6:00. 

She wore a black strapless top with a green tie in the back. The bottoms were plain black and she wore green flip flops with a small paw print design. It was fucking adorable and hot at the same time. 

She waltzed right up to me and smiled up at me. I flashed her a dorky grin, hoping she didn’t notice the big gulp I took. 

“Hey,” I said nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. She greeted me the same and gave a small smile. “I noticed you were here by yourself so I just wanted to talk.” she said and my heart warmed. 

“Oh I’m here for a photoshoot but he’s packing up.” I answered. “Oh okay I guess I should get going —“ She started to leave but I grasped her hand and pulled her back. 

“No! I mean, you don’t have to. Or I don’t you to or you can if you want or maybe I’ll just —“ Marinette cut me off with the sound of her laughter. “It’s alright Adrien, if you liked me that much you should’ve just said so,” she slyly reponded. 

“Oh don’t worry, I would’ve told you,” I said back with a wink. I noticed that we were still holiding hands and was about to apologize when I heard a click. 

Marinette and I looked behind us to see a teenager standing there with her phone held up. Oh fuck. She just got a picture of us holding hands and I already knew what she was up to. “Wait, can you please delete tha —“ I started. 

She was gone before I got the chance to finish. She dashed off to the opposite direction creating dips in the sand. I turned around to Marinette and saw the scrunched look on her face. 

“Well, the only thing we can do is hope she doesn’t post it. It’s not too bad, right?” I asked warily. “I don’t think so?” she asked in the same tone. We stood there awkwardly, looking down. She opened her mouth to speak. 

“Well I think —“  
“Can I — oh sorry. Um can I have your number, so that we can talk about the plan on Monday?” I asked. I mean I wasn’t lying, we did need to talk about the plan that I had no idea about but I also wanted her number. 

She bit her lip and stared up at me before speaking. “Yeah, sure.” She handed me her phone after unlocking it. After typing it in, I handed it back to her and half-smiled.

“Adrien! Let’s go!” Vincent called out so I shouted something back saying ok. “I guess I should go now, bye.” I said and Marinette bid a goodbye. After getting into the car with Vincent, I took a deep sigh and rubbed my eyes in tiredness. 

Marinette’s P.O.V. 

“So are you gonna text him?” Alya asked with a wide grin. “It’s too early!” I said while fixing the blanket. Alya and I went back to my place after the beach and decided to take a break before going to the movies. I stood up to head to the bathroom and told Alya to order tickets. 

When I got back, I knew something was wrong, Alya was pressing her lips together in a flat line but there was an amused look in her eyes. “What did you do?” I asked warily before hearing my phone buzz. Her eyes widened and I noticed how my phone was near her. 

I walked over and picked up my phone to see Adrien’s name light up. 

Adrien: hey;) i’m not doing much wbu

I looked at the message above it and saw that Alya had typed, ‘hey ;) wyd’. I snatched a pillow and threw it at Alya while she howled with laughter. We threw pillows and objects at each other until we sweated and calmed down. 

“You little bitch,” I said and hurled a pillow at her while she giggled. “I’m just getting the ball rolling, and you might wanna text him back.” she said while pointing at my phone. I opened it up and typed back. 

Me: i’m going to the movies with Alya in a little bit  
Adrien: oh me too i’m going with Nino to see Door 5

“Alya! He’s going to the movies with Nino too and I have a feeling this isn’t a coincidence,” I said and listened to her explain that she told Nino to come along. “We’re meeting them there,” she said while I groaned. 

“How am I going to talk to him,”  
“Um, like a normal person?”  
“You know what I mean! I have the worst nerves ever.”  
“You’re going to be fine Mari! I’m more worried about him embarrassing himself.”

“Yeah sure,” I said and grabbed my brush since we were leaving soon. We hopped into the car and drove to the movie theater. We were watching a horror movie since Alya told me ‘it’s not even that scary’. But I knew that she just loved them. 

After getting the popcorn and drinks, we sat in the back and made small talk. “Okay but you like him a little bit right?” Alya asked. “Ugh, okay maybe I like him a little bit —“

“Hey gals!” I turned around to see Nino standing there waving with Adrien. He wore a laid back outfit but of course he still looked like he walked off of the catwalk. He grinned at me and waved. Little did he know, he was melting my heart with just a smile. 

“Hey,” Alya and I said in unison. Nino sat on the other side of Alya while Adrien sat next to me. We all talked a little until the lights faded and the screen started to play the movie. We were 15 minutes in and I hadn’t embarrassed myself so far. Doing good so far. 

“Is it okay if I share the popcorn with you, Nino and Alya are eating the other bucket,” Adrien whispered in my ear. You can do anything with me if you want to. “Yeah of course” I said while turning my head to him. I noticed how close our faces were, we were only two inches apart. If I leaned forward a little bit, our lips would me touching. 

My heart screamed at me to lean in closer while it pounded. He scooted a bit closer and looked down at me with his lids dropped. He opened his mouth but then a scream erupted from the speakers. I jumped and our lips met roughly. I widened my eyes and was about to pull away until he closed his eyes and put his hand on my neck. I closed mine slowly and tilted my head. He licked my lips and I opened my mouth. The heat in my stomach blossomed and everything felt hot. 

His tongue slipped into my mouth and I sucked on it slightly. A small groan escaped his mouth and I knew that if he kept making those noises that I wouldn’t go home alone. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. 

My chair was moving so I whirled my head around to see someone kicking my seat without knowing. Are you fucking kidding me? I cleared my throat and he looked up. He stopped his feet and looked away nervously. Yeah that’s what I thought. 

I turned back to Adrien and smiled nervously. He chucked lightly and held my hand in his lap. I turned back to the screen and tried to catch up on what was going on. After about 30 minutes, I was getting into the movie so I relaxed. That’s when Adrien decided to rub my hand. He folded his fingers into mind and traced patterns into my skin. 

But then, he stopped. He put my hand back into my lap but kept his hand on my thigh. My face grew warm and my heart thumped. He squeezed my thigh, delighting me and rubbed it softly. I felt myself getting wetter as he moved his hand up slowly. He stopped at my inner thigh and tapped his fingers along it. I was only wearing leggings so the warmth of his hand burned through the thin flexible fabric. 

He danced his fingers around my hip and pulled at the waistline lightly before moving them inside. He touched my hipbone lightly and I whimpered slightly. He smirked before moving his hand lower and lower. At this point my face was bright red and I was soaked. My stomach was hot and my mouth was open. His fingers grazed over the very tip of my panties and moved over them. He moved lower until he got to his main target and pushed. I moaned softly and bit my lip to quiet myself. 

He moved his head to my shoulder and purred into my ear, “Later, you won’t have to be quiet baby, I want to hear you scream for me.” My mouth widened and I shut my eyes hardly. He must’ve noticed how much I liked that because he continued. 

“I’ll tease you until you’re soaking for me, and then I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk next week. I’m gonna slap that pretty ass of yours and I know you’ll love it.” 

I was so hot at this moment and I was panting slightly. He cupped my pussy and I couldn’t help the moan that escaped my lips. He moved his finger up and down, feeling the wetness. “All this for me baby girl,” he whispered. 

“Only for you,” I whispered back and rocked my hips up. I heard fumbling beside me and saw Alya getting up. Adrien noticed too and moved his hand away quickly. She turned to me and said, “I’m going to the bathroom real quick.” 

Okay. This time I’ll focus on the movie. Hopefully. 

Adrien’s P.O.V.

Holy shit that was good. I kept glancing at Marinette but her bright eyes were glued to the screen. I knew that she was distracted by the way she clenched her thighs. I liked knowing that I was what distracted her, the one that made her wet, the one that had her moaning. 

Soon enough, the movie was over and we all headed outside. Marinette and I walked behind Alya and Nino. “So, about what you were saying,” she started. I looked at her and raised and eyebrow. “You still wanna take me up on that deal?” she asked. 

“I’m a man of my word, don’t worry princess the night is still young.” I said smoothly. “So where to next!” Nino asked. “Ooh! What about the arcade?” Marinette asked. We all agreed and went in the separate cars. 

“So, how’d things go?” Nino asked while driving. “Pretty good,” I said back. “Did you make a move?” he asked. I replied with, “Yup, we’re gonna hang out soon,” I said. Well we are going to hang out, but not really hang out. It makes sense, right?

We made it to the arcade and met the girls outside. We all walked in with Marinette by my side. As soon as we got our card, we dashed around looking for the best games. Marinette and I went to the air hockey station while Nino and Alya headed to the basketball machine. 

“I hope you know that you are getting destroyed at this,” Marinette said confidently. “No way, I’m a boss at this!” I replied while she smirked. We stood on opposite sides and I swiped my card. Marinette pushed the coin swiftly and I aimed it back. We went on like this until Marinette scored. She smiled in triumph and kept scoring in mine. 

Soon enough the game was over. 16-2. “Damn, you weren’t joking!” I laughed. “Nope! No way that I would lose,” she said happily. We played many more games and was about to put more money on our cards when someone stopped us. “Is this your girlfriend?” the stranger asked. “No,” Marinette and I said in unison. 

“Oh cause there’s this picture,” the stranger held up their phone and my face fell. It was an article with the picture if us at the beach and the title of, ‘Secret Girlfriend?’. 

Marinette and I looked at each other worriedly and I checked my phone to see if my father called. Oh shit. There were 23 messages and 5 missed calls but I didn’t hear anything since we were at the movies. I read the messages and answered his last question, ‘Where are you?’

Me: we’re at the arcade  
Father: Natalie is on the way to pick you up. We need to discuss this. 

“Oh fuck. Natalie’s on the way but there is no way I’m going home.” I said. “But don’t you have to?” Marinette asked. “Not if he can’t find me,” I said and grabbed her hand. We walked to where Alya and Nino were and told them what happened, right as I saw Natalie’s car pull up. 

Nino grabbed my hoodie and pulled it up while Alya pushed Marinette and I to walk out. We kept our heads low while I saw Natalie walk in. We walked near her so I dropped my head and breezed by. 

We made it to the exit and we both took a deep breath. Marinette laughed breathily and so I joined in. “Well that was intense,” I said. “Yep, I wonder what Alya and Nino are gonna do now that we’re gone.” she acknowledged. “Probably fuck or something.” I said and Marinette burst into laughter. 

“I’m definitely teasing her about that later.” “So, where to now?” “I don’t know, doesn’t matter, you can choose.” “Well, do you want to head to my place?” I asked slowly. She looked up with a blank expression that I couldn’t read and I was starting to regret asking until she said, “Yes, let’s go.” 

Holy mothertrucker. My heart beat quickened after hearing her answer and seeing the sweet smile that stretched across her face. She was going to kill me without knowing it. But I can’t act like a love-sick fool, so I winked, stretched out my hand, and took her delicate hand into mine. 

But then I realized I didn’t have my car with me. 

Damn, so much for being smooth. I turned to her and saw that she was stifling a giggle. “Uh, should we just call a car or —“ I started. 

“Yeah, we should.” she said with a grin. After calling a car and waiting, it eventually arrived so we hopped in. The ride there was slow but Marinette and I talked a little while the grumpy driver sat in silence. And then, we were there. 

Marinette’s P.O.V. 

Let’s see, how do I start a conversation about wanting to know if I was getting smashed or not. 

“Hey, are you still gonna fuck me like you said you would cause I’m kinda horny,”

That doesn’t sound like a pleasant conversation. We just arrived so I slipped out of the car and met Adrien with a blank face. Can’t give myself away can I. 

“Are you ready to be absolutely amazed by my miraculous apartment?” Adrien asked over dramatically. “Totally,” I said amused.

We walked up the stairs to his place and I stood there starting at his back as he unlocked the door. I wondered what it would look like with my legs over his shoulders, or my hands scratching his back as —

“Okay, finally got it open.” I heard him say. I walked behind him into the doorway. My shoes clicked on the tile as I entered to see a large space with a homey feeling. He didn’t have too much stuff, but at the end of the hall I saw a door which looked like a room. Maybe, his room. 

“So, how is it?” he asked me. “Pretty nice, can I have a drink. I’m kinda thirsty,” I started. I mean I was thirsty, just not in the way he was thinking. He obliged and brought out a wine bottle with two glasses. He poured the red drink and handed it to me with a click. 

“So, um what’re we gonna do for the plan for work?” he asked.  
“Well just what we discussed and we’ll keep moving from there.”  
“Yeah um, I have a question,”  
“Sure what’s up?”  
“Well you see I wasn’t listening at all so I don’t know the plan.”

I looked up at him with a straight face and saw him pressing his lips together. I burst out laughing and watched him turn red. “Oh lord, you doofus. We’re just going to start working with different people for the better and come up with a different style.” I explained. 

“Oh, thank you,” he said nervously while I giggled. “I know, I’m really stupid but you pain my heart with your ignorance for my poor feelings!” he said overdramatically. I laughed again and said, “Too bad dork, you’ll get an earful from Lucerio if he hears about this.”

“Lucerio, dumb ass Lucerio? He can go kiss the floor since he’s always near it.” he said. We laughed as we talked about how short our boss was. “Sorry for making so much noise,” I said as I realized how loud we were. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be making way more noises tonight,” Adrien purred while I shivered. “What kind of noises?” I questioned with a flirty voice. 

“Maybe ones like this,” He walked over to me and stood behind me. He put his arms around my waist and trailed them up and down. His fingers went up until they were under my breasts. My heart beat rapidly as I bent forward slightly. I felt a slight poke at me and smirked. He moved his hands over my tits and squeezed. I moaned with a gasp and heard him chuckle lowly. 

I bent more forward and rubbed myself against him. But then heard a slap and he smacked my ass. I gasped but then felt pleasure. 

“Keep being a bad girl and you’ll see what you get,” he said. And I definitely wanted to know what I’d get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good!! Chapter 3 will be pretty descriptive and it’ll hopefully be form soon. Bye!!


	3. Heated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some sinnnnnnnn !!! Btw the italics is a small flashback. Sorry that it’s such a short chapter:/ Hopefully I can get out a longer chapter soon, enjoy !

Marinette’s P.O.V.

Heat was blossoming in my stomach with every step that he took. He eyed me up and down while I stared at his sculptured face. His emerald eyes burned into my skin with the way he gazed.

I was sitting in a chair with my hands laying flat on my thighs, while I tried my best to keep my eyes on his face. But something was telling me to look down...

_Adrien had led me to his room and closed the door with a echoing click. He was currently behind me, rocking his hips back and forth teasingly. The coldness of the counter surface in front of me created even more tension. Next thing you know, he grabbed my hips roughly and faced me towards him._

_He had his trademark smirk on his face while his hand drifted slowly down my inner thigh. But his warm touch faded as he pulled away, much to my dismay. He pulled a chair and pushed it into the middle of the floor._

_”Sit, and keep your hands in your lap.” His deep demanding voice caused me to heat up and allow the curling feeling in my stomach to continue urgently. I sat in the chair and placed my hands on my thighs. I looked down with a blush as he continued to stare._

_I heard footsteps and then a hand on my chin. Adrien tilted my face up and our eyes met intensely. “Keep your eyes on me baby,” he said calmly and stepped back. His piercing green eyes had a playful look in them._

_He had a dresser with a large mirror on top right in front of me. He walked behind me and started to slowly peel his shirt off. I tensed as he threw his shirt to the floor and my eyes fell. He had an outlined 6-pack with strong arms._

_I always knew that he worked out daily but he never failed to surprise me. Everything about him seemed strong and smooth. I gasped as he grabbed my chin and tilted my face up once more._

_“Eyes up princess. Don’t look down, and keep those pretty hands still,”_

_I didn’t even notice that I had moved them up and they were gripping the chair slightly. But the way he moved would do wonders on me._

I stared up at him and sighed as his hands made contact with my neck and down my shoulders. It was in an innocent calm way, but still felt intimate. 

“Stand up please,” he said and I did as told. He turned me around and pushed me against the right wall. “How’re we gonna play this tonight, hm?” he asked deeply. 

I moved my hand up his arm and said, “However we please,” His lips crashed against mine as he held me tight. I kissed back and felt him lick my lips. I opened my mouth and let him explore while I did the same. It felt erotic, dangerous, like I was on the tips of my toes with every move. 

He moved his hands to my thigh and hooked them. I wrapped them around his waist and crossed tightly around his back. He groaned as his erection was pressed against my body. I was quick to grab the zipper of his pants and enjoyed the deep groan that escaped his lips. 

He moved his hands to my rear and led me to his bedroom. My back hit the cushions with a thud and moaned as I felt lips on my neck. 

Adrien’s P.O.V.

I wanted to put a mark on her, to let her know who had fucked her senseless, to be on her mind. I swiftly pulled off her shirt and dragged my hands up her stomach. My hands made their way to her breasts and I cupped them while my left thumb moved around her nipple teasingly. She whimpered while I pushed her to the edge. 

“Adrien~” she said softly as I thrusted my hips harshly. “Yes? What do you want me to do to you?” I asked. 

“I- mmph fuck,” she cursed as I moved my finger to her panties and rubbed. I could feel the heat and wetness through the thin fabric. “How do you want me?”

“I need you,”

I decided to give in to her after hearing her beg and I sat up on my knees. I looked her straight in the eyes and I dragged her red panties down her legs. I grabbed her legs and spread them and lust overwhelmed me. 

She was wet for me as her chest heaved with each breath. I moved my head down and kept eye contact as I planted my mouth on her lips. She threw her head back and I thrusted my tongue into her opening. I slipped a finger in her while sucking on her hard clit. The sloshing noises and her erratic moans made the surroundings hot as I hardened even more. 

My pants were uncomfortable as I entered another finger and watched her spread. I used one hand to press her leg down as they kept closing. “Keep those pretty legs open for me please,” I said. 

I could feel her coming to an end as she heaved and she then came. She pulled my face towards her and kissed me harshly. She pushed my pants off and pushed me down so that she was on top. Each knee was beside my hips and she sat directly above my dick. She ground against me and swirled her wet pussy around me. 

She was killing me and I loved it. She shifted back and pulled the rest of my clothing off, exposing my erection. She leaned down with an evil glint in her eye and spread her lips around my dick. I threw my head back and groaned as I became slick. Her tongue swirled my tip and she moved down, licking the underside. 

But she then stopped and teasingly waited above me. “You want me m’lady?” I asked and pushed her down, claiming dominance again. “Yes, please,” she panted as I smirked. I grabbed a condom in the drawer of the nightstand and slipped it on. 

I moved her hands above her head and then entered her tight entrance. We groaned in unison as I slowly entered, making sure she was alright. She pushed at my back, pleading me to move and I obliged. I lifted almost all the way out and then plunged back in. 

I pounded into her endlessly, sucking at her neck and gripping her waist. She moved her hand towards her clit and started to rub vigorously as I kept pounding. I pulled out before raising each leg above either side of her head and entering once again. 

Marinette yelled and I tightned as she moved up with me. She shouted and heat flooded my senses with satisfaction. I came soon after her and she kissed me lovingly. I looked up at her wild expression and the beautiful lust in her eyes. I definitely didn’t want to leave. 

Marinette’s P.O.V.

After resting and lying still, I looked over to Adrien and saw his eyes shut. He looked peaceful and happy, with one side of his mouth tilted up. I felt the same, I mean it got rid of the tensions but of course, other thoughts entered. 

What the fuck do we do now?

We work together! At the same place! And I’m supposed to be his ‘co-boss’. I still had to establish something with him, but when?

I looked back to him and grinned as he cutely stirred slightly. I leaned back into him and felt his arm wrap around my waist. I’ve never felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least they’re relieved, for now... lmao. Can I just say that I loveee marichat smut fics and I kinda wanna fit a marichat scene somewhere here. But I still need to figure out how to get Adrien in a hot cat suit without the backup explanation of powers, I’ll figure it out lmao. See ya soon !!


	4. Interruption

Marinette’s P.O.V.

I squeezed my eyes as brightness from the morning entered through the windows. While shifting my leg up, I extended my arm to stretch, only to hit something large and solid. I slowly opened my eyes and saw wild blonde hair. He moved slightly closer to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. The warmth of him radiated and I loved it. 

I smiled to myself and snuggled into Adrien’s chest. I’ll just let myself relax, just for now. I’ve already stressed enough. I’ll worry about everything later, but for now I need this. Just don’t sleep...

My peace remained for about 30 seconds. 

BZZ. BZZ. BZZ. 

The buzzing went on until I realized it was mine. Adrien groaned as I sat up and searched for my phone on the floor. I tapped the screen repeatedly, shutting off the alarm and then looking back to the bed. He was staring at me with a smile on his face. He looked silly with crazy morning hair and droopy eyelids. 

“What?” I asked.  
“Nothing, you’re just cute.” he said softly while I rolled my eyes, fighting off my blush that still bloomed across my cheeks. He stood up and walked over me. His arms wound around my waist as he hugged me tightly. I snuggled closer until he pressed his lips on my neck. 

“Mari?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I don’t want this to end.”

Adrien’s P.O.V.

I looked at her as I found the words to explain what I meant. 

“I know this is dangerous, but I can’t stay away from you. I don’t know how you feel about this. It’s a sticky situation, I know. But it’s like I can’t help myself and I really want to —“

She cut me off by kissing me harshly. I lifted her and placed her on my bed again, laying her down. It was the same as lastnight, me, her, and the sheets. I crawled on top of her and moved my lips to her neck, sucking and marking her. She wrapped her legs around my hips, bringing me closer to her heat.

We moved against each other, non-stop motion. I moved my hands to her breasts and massaged as she moaned. 

DING. 

You’ve got to be kidding me. I groaned loudly and got up. “Someone’s at the door. I’m sorry,” I said. 

“No, it’s fine. I have to head out soon anyway.” She walked over to the bathroom after shooting me a wink which sent my heart flying. 

I walked over to the door after slipping on some clothes and opened it harshly. 

“Heyyy! How’s it going!”

It was one of my ‘friends’ Alex. He was a bright dude who tried to be funny, but it was just annoying. Nevertheless, he’s smart as hell and helps me with anything. 

“Hey dude, whatcha doing here? You should’ve texted, haha.” I said awkwardly. 

“I brought cake! My sister came last night for a visit, and well I haven’t seen you in awhile so...”

“That’s so nice! You shouldn’t have!”

No really. You shouldn’t have. I heard the clicking of shoes so I turned around and smiled at the sight. Marinette walked in with fluffy hair from brushing and stopped in her tracks. 

“Alex, this is my friend and my boss’s assistant, Marinette.” I introduced. Alex stared at her for a second and then grinned widely. Almost, too widely. He immediately stood up and waltzed over to her. 

“Hey darling, I’m Alex.” he said while grabbing her hand. He tried to bring it up but while his back was turned, I gave a look to Mari and she forced it down and shook instead. 

“I’m Marinette,” she said politely. She walked over to the table which I sat and took a seat to the left of me. “Is it alright if I stay awhile, Alya says she’ll pick me up in a bit.” 

“Oh yeah, you’re more than welcome to stay —“

“Great! Cause I have cake! I’ll give some to both of you.” Alex cheered while sitting down in front of me and opening the container. He then snapped a picture of all three of us for his ‘memories’. After a little conversation, Alex found out about her love for designing her own clothes and just happened to know someone who could help. 

“I wish I could give you their number, I have their card, but it’s not with me. I could get your number and I’ll text it to you.” he explained. 

Nonononononono. No. I know what he’s doing, he wants her number! This is not happening. 

Mari started to say, “I- I’m not sure, y-you don’t have to, wait —“

He tried to urge her that he could help but I stopped him. 

“She said no, stop. And she has a boyfriend.” I said. Well, she doesn’t but, a little lie can’t hurt. 

“Really, who?” Alex questioned. 

“None of your concern.”

“Well I can’t believe you can I?”

“What if I told you it was me?”

*insert awkward silence*

“Oh really? Is it true Marinette?” he asked her with wide eyes. 

“Yes. It is” she responded confidently. I was shocked, and guiltily happy to hear those words. Even though they meant nothing. 

“Does the media know?” he asked. “No, and I’d like to keep it that way.” I responded. 

“Alright, I gotcha. Well I better get going. Bye y’all!” he said and walked out the door. 

Mari and I stared at each other before bursting into laughter. “This could be bad.” me and her said in unison. He could try to expose us, but he doesn’t have evidence. We ate more of the cake that he left before sitting on the couch, wrapped in warm blankets. Her phone buzzed, and I expected a text from Alya, but it was much worse. It was a tweet from Alex with a picture attached. 

It was the picture of all three of us but he cropped himself out with a caption of, “Congrats to this cute couple! Just got together a few days ago, spread your love to them!”

“This motherfucker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !! I know this is super late and I wish the chapter was longer but I’ll get some plot rolling. I fractured my hand so I have a cast and I just got something done on my teeth so they hurt like hell. I’ve just been out of it for a few days, but I’m getting back ! I hope you like this chapter, not much sin but next chapter will !! Bye :)


	5. Unsatisfied

Adrien’s P.O.V.

I cleared my throat nervously as my father glared at me from across the long dinner table. It’s okay, any minute now, Mari will arrive and take away the tension. Or at least I hope so.

_Mari and I sat on the couch talking until my phone buzzed. It was a text from my father._

_“I have a business party —“_

_Wait, did he just say, “business party”? Oh lord._

_“— this weekend with the workers and employees, including Marinette. You both need to come, for this is an important celebration of the start of a new season. Lucerio will be speaking with the crew on how things will go around soon. This will also be your first appearance with your girlfriend. I hope to see you there.”_

_Damn, he sends long messages. Although my boss was Lucerio, my father was the BOSS, boss. I looked up at Mari and gulped at the thought of my father and her meeting._

_I didn’t want it to be awkward. But I can’t decline._

_“So there’s this —“_

_”I know Adrien, you read it out loud.” she said while grinning. I’m really that slow?_

_”It’ll be alright, but how do we do this? I was thinking, maybe we play along for awhile. Just so their not suspicious.” she explained while playing with the rings on her fingers._

_“Yeah, that’s probably best.”_

_I know I shouldn’t be feeling like this, but I liked the idea of the world thinking that we were together. Cause quite honestly, she’s special, and I get this feeling around her._

_I need to make up my mind._

“So! Adrien, did you invite anyone?” one of them asked from across the table. We were all getting together in the large dining room and the dinner was about to start in 5 minutes, and I was still waiting for Mari. 

“Yes actually, I invited my friend — I mean, m-my girlfriend.” I said. 

“Ahh! Marinette, right?”

I nodded, hoping that he’d let the topic go. I heard the door click open from behind me and I whirled my head around, hoping to see her. And that’s exactly what happened. She closed the door quietly behind her, and turned around to meet my eyes. 

She smiled at me and so did I. She wore a dark blue dress that hugged her body in the best ways. She put her hair up in a bun, letting her bangs fall. It was a simple look but I still loved it. She was beautiful. 

“Hey, I hope I’m not too late. I had to stop for gas, and got stuck in traffic,” 

“No, no. You’re just fine.” I said and walked up to her to take her hand. I held it up to my mouth and kissed it softly, while gazing into her bright eyes. “You look amazing, as always.” I purred in her ear, but then pulling back. 

I pulled out a chair for her at the table, right next to me and waited for everyone to settle down. Soon enough, we were all at the table, and served our food. I thought that Mari and I could get through the dinner without any questions about us. 

I was wrong. 

Marinette’s P.O.V.

Adrien kept a hand on my thigh while we ate, which assured me, but also ignited a fire. 

“Marinette, when did you and Adrien meet?” one of them asked. 

“We met from work, but we also talked outside of work. And eventually, we got together!” I said, hoping to close off any questions. 

“It seems it was very sudden, yes?” he asked. 

“Um, yes.”

“Did your friends or workers know?”

“No.”

“Your family?”

“No?”

“What about you Adrien? Did your father know?”

“Well, um no.” he said nervously. Seems that he should get the picture by now. “Yes, I was very shocked about the news, even slightly disappointed.” Gabriel said with a straight face. 

Is there something wrong with me?

“Why would you say that?” Adrien asked with an attitude. “Because I heard nothing of this until the internet. Do you often hide secrets like this?” 

“No, like Marinette said. It was very sudden.”

“It just seems like it was hidden, especially when it’s someone you work with,”

“I think that’s enough.”

“Well I don’t, you couldn’t of gone for someone else, who wouldn’t be a distraction for you at work —“

“That’s it, we’re leaving.” Adrien said coldly and grabbed my hand to lead me out. We walked briskly to his car and he suddenly kissed me harshly. 

He shoved me up against his car and lifted my leg around his hip. His hands made there way to my hair to undo my bun as I dragged my hands across his shirt. He then moved his hands under my shirt and up my tense stomach. 

He went under my bra and squeezed my breast as I gasped. Everything was moving quickly, and everything was hot. He took his right hand and rubbed his finger directly on my panties, right by my clit. I moaned and shoved my hips towards his hand. 

“Do that again baby,” he commanded and rubbed faster. I did as told out of instinct, and felt his smirk against my mouth. He then moved his fingers into my panties and flicked my folds. 

I got even wetter at his touch and lost control when he easily slipped a finger inside of me. By now I could feel his erection pressing against me. He moved his finger up and down, speeding up every now and then. He then slipped a second finger inside and the noises escaping my mouth increased. Another finger was added and I could hear the noises. 

He was now thrusting as hard as he could and deeply. I completely lost it when he used his thumb to rub my clit. I came instantly and panted. 

He kissed me lovingly and whispered sweet things. 

“Just wait until we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I managed to get this chapter done on time and upload it :)) Usually in these fics, there are two types of Gabriels. Misunderstood, good guy, father-figure Gabriel. And then he’s an asshole is some fics. He’s an asshole in this one :/ But I hope you guys liked it. See ya next time !


	6. Sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the fluff !!

Marinette’s P.O.V.

A slow melody filled my ears as I slipped off my pink robe. I leaned on the bathroom wall while waiting for the shower water to heat up. I shifted my eyes to the mirror on the wall and sighed. 

There was a visible mark on my neck and I lifted my hand to run my fingers over it. It seems that Adrien would take a toll on my life, hopefully for the better. After the dinner event last night, he drove me home and I fell asleep early for once.

I stepped into the tall shower and enjoyed the feeling of heat on my skin. I rarely had time to relax and have my thoughts to myself, especially with work and relationships. I worked hard to get things done abs trying to make everyone happy messed with my head.

During high school, finding someone who really cared for me was hard. I talked to a couple of guys but nothing really worked for me. I gave up after a while and focused on my career. Maybe that’s why I’m going crazy about Adrien, I finally found someone that I clicked with.

But whatever, it’s me-time right now. 

Adrien’s P.O.V. 

“I was speaking the truth, a relationship is not what you need right now. Focusing on work is more important than —“

I really don’t care. I hung up and ended my father’s conversation. I sighed deeply and ran my hands through my hair while walking down the long hallway to my room. 

Ever since the _eventful dinner,_ there was tension between my father and I. Even though he’s a pain in the ass, something that I’ve always searched for is his approval. It’s all I’ve ever wanted since I was a child, but now I had different thoughts. I had different priorities since I moved out.

I wanted to call Mari, just to hear her voice. Whenever she was around, I felt safe, and calm. It was never an on the edge feeling, it was a warm sweet feeling, something I haven’t felt ever since my mother died. 

That’s why I wanted to give Marinette everything I have. To take her out, make her feel safe, to make her feel loved. It was a tough situation that we were in, but I was going to make it work, and hope that she feels the same.

Marinette’s P.O.V.

I scrolled through the T.V. channels while sitting on my bed. I was wearing an oversized shirt and shorts with my hair wrapped in a fluffy towel. I picked up my phone and decided to call Adrien. It rang twice before he picked up.

”Hey kitty.”

”Hey bug, you were just the person I was thinking about,”

“How flattering,” I said with a smile. 

“Pfft, you love it. I was gonna ask if you’re doing anything tomorrow,”

”No I don’t think so,” I said while rolling off the bed to brush my hair. 

“Well, now you are, I wanna take you somewhere,” He explained sweetly. 

“Oh really? Where?” 

“It’s a secret~” He said smugly. 

“Okay then dork,” I said while putting away my brush.

We talked for hours, it was something I enjoyed so I let it last. By the time we ended the call, it was 12:30 and I was feeling better than before.

 

“Girl c’mon! You look cute, wear it!” Alya exclaimed. We were on facetime as usual. I was holding up a small, white, simple dress up to my body while facing the mirror.

”I don’t know, don’t you think it’s a bit too much?” I questioned.

”No! You better wear it or I’ll come over and force it over your head!” 

I laughed my listening to Alya rant to me. Earlier that morning, Adrien had texted me that he’d pick me up at 5, so I told Alya and of course she was over the moon.

I ended up wearing the dress and grinned at Alya’s ‘I told you so’ face. 

“Oh shit, it’s almost 5, I’ll call you later, bye!” I called out and giggled as Alya gave me a thumbs up. 

The doorbell rung and I walked over to the door. 

“Hi,” I said and smiled at him. He goofily smiled back while I giggled. 

“Hello beautiful, guess what?” 

“What?”

”No you gotta guess —“

”You know damn well I’m not going to —“

He burst out into laughter while flashing his white teeth. It was adorable. 

“Just kidding, but let me show you.” 

He held out his hand and showed me a small yellow box. I picked up the delicate box and opened it slowly. A pair of small ruby earrings were revealed. 

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much, but you didn’t have to do this it’s —“

He held a finger up to my mouth and smirked at me. 

“I knew you were going to say that, I wanted to give you something nice, regardless of how you feel. When I saw them, I don’t know it made me think of you and I know it’s dorky and —“

”No! I love them, I love that, it’s cute.” I interrupted. 

He smiled brightly and offered to put them on for me. I turned around and brushed my hair to my right shoulder. He put them on me and tucked my hair behind my ears. 

He suddenly pulled me into a kiss and placed his hands on my waist. I leaned into his touch and ran my hands through his soft hair. This is the feeling of warmth.

Adrien’s P.O.V.

”Okay, don’t open them yet,” I said while stepping backwards. I had taken her to a garden with a couple of tables nearby. 

It was a garden that I visited when I was younger after I lost my mom. Since my father was always on business trips, I would go out by myself sometimes and found this small garden. It meant a lot to me and I knew that Mari would like it since she was into planting.

“Okay, now you can,” 

Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the secluded greenery. It was scattered with white and pink flowers and a single rose on the table reserved. It was something I planned a couple of days ago and wanted to show her.

“It’s so beautiful,” she said with wide blue eyes. She grinned at me and wrapped her arms around me. Her height caused her arms to come only to my upper torso. I leaned my head on her’s with a smile on my face. 

About 30 minutes later, we were eating at the small white table while talking about everything that came to mind.

“So, there was something I wanted to talk about,” she said while bouncing her leg.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Um, does your father hate me?”

I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. I never wanted her to worry about him, and I thought that she didn’t but now I was worried. She’s never really brought it up, but it was on my mind too.

“Of course he doesn’t hate you, he’s just being salty as always. But you have nothing to worry about, I promise.” I says while grasping her hand. 

She relaxed a bit, much to my relief as we went on with our day. I noticed that she stopped bouncing her leg and her eyes trained on mine. We were in a deep conversation about her parent’s bakery and eventually came on the topic of my childhood diet.

”What? No way, he wouldn’t let you eat not even one cookie?” Mari asked with a shocked expression. 

“Nope, not even one,” 

“That sucks!”

”I know, you were pretty lucky,” I said as we walked in the empty streets. 

“What type of kid were you in high school?” she asked me.

”I was pretty quiet, I kind of hated it cause people would bombard me all the time.” I groaned.

”I bet, I used to have a crush on you,” she muttered.

“I’m sorry what was that?” I said smugly. 

“You heard me,” she said sternly.

I laughed at smirked at her as she glared. She pushed my shoulder and I gasped while feigning pain. 

“How dare you Princess, you’ve wounded your own knight!” 

She laughed and held her stomach. She then pointed out a bench under a street lamp and dragged me to it. 

“Can you sleep over tonight?” she asked softly. 

“Of course, anything for you,”

We leaned against each other in comfort while I listened to her steady heartbeat. Something that I noticed about her was how she fidgeted with her fingers. I smiled at her and met her gaze. 

“What’re you smiling for?” she said with confusion. 

“You,”

”Oh I’m really that funny.” she said with amusement in her voice. 

* * *

 

I kept one hand on the steering wheel while the other was holding Mari’s hand. She was singing the lyrics on the radio softly and I smiled at her whenever she would turn around and sing to me. 

I was driving us to her house and looked forward to spending the night. 

“Adrien?”

”Yeah?”

”Thank you for today,”

”Of course,”

”I really needed this, I’m gonna pay you back one day,” 

“Oh really, how?”

”I’m gonna take you to the bakery and feed you until you can’t take it anymore” she said in a groggy voice. 

“That sounds amazing,” 

“Yes it does.”

We eventually made it to her house and we slowly made our way inside. I watched her change into her home clothes and grinned as she turned around with a knowing look. 

I slipped off my shirt and pants and crawled into bed with her while pulling the blanket over both of us. We pulled the pillows around us and got comfortable in each others arms. 

“Goodnight Adrien,”

”Goodnight love,”

I kissed her head and watched her eyes close. The bubbly feeling in my chest remained as I sighed and closed my eyes to end the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AghgGH this chapter was cute. If y’all haven’t seen Season 3 so far, ooohhhhh my gosh IM DYING !!! I know this chapter doesn’t really have a lot of plot but the next the next few chapters will. I wanted to do a cute little date and I finally got it down. But I hope this chapter was entertaininggg. So byeee !! :))


	7. The Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get the urge to write at the most random moment, so at 1:00 AM, I just decided to type up most of this and finish the next day. And I like how it turned out! :) So hope you enjoy <3

~~~~Marinette’s P.O.V.

”Can you print these out for me?”

“Oh can you fill these out for me, thanks.”

“One more thing, can you send this to Lisa’s room?”

“Last thing, can you get me a cup of coffee?” 

_Okay, I am done with Lucerio’s bullshit._

“Sure, but I’m very busy so please let me get back to work, thanks.” I said while mustering all my courage to not go crazy on him. 

He had asked me to do all these tasks within the last hour, I was his assistant, not his maid. 

As I walked over to the coffee machine, a small woman, Lisa, stopped me. 

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that if he ever tries to overwork you, that you need to let him know your place. He’s done that a lot to past workers— including me. 

I didn’t want to bother you or get in your business, I just noticed that he’s been sending you around the whole building these last few days. But you understand me, right?”

”Of course, thank you so much Lisa. I definitely won’t let him lose sight of who I am and my job.” I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. 

After she left, I made his coffee with the least amount of energy, (also with way too little flavor) and made my way back to his office. 

As I was approaching the door, I heard a conversation in low voices. I leaned my head against the door to listen in after checking around me to make sure that no one was watching. 

“You haven’t been putting in as much work, you know that I can take away everything you have if I wanted to.”

”You know very well what happened last time you abused your power. My father could take away your whole career if anyone else has a problem with you.”

”Well then put in the work and we won’t have a problem! All you do is model and look pretty for your Agreste name.”

”I’m the one who keeps this place together since all you do is freak out and overwork people! You’re forgetting your place so take a seat and stop worrying so much.”

It was Adrien! No wonder Lisa warned me about Lucerio, he’s a control freak. Maybe I should ask Adrien about this, but I didn’t want to let him know that I was listening to all of this.

Suddenly, the door opened and I was sent to the floor, along with the coffee. The lid fell off and all of the burning liquid streamed down my white, button-down shirt. 

I squealed in pain and my hands flew to my shirt. 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you I —“ He stopped talking to help me unbutton my shirt. I peeled the now brown shirt off and covered my chest. 

Good thing Lucerio’s office was away from everyone else’s. I’ve already made a fool of myself a couple times.

Adrien picked me up bridal-style, even though I told him I was fine, and carried me to the nearest bathroom. As soon as we arrived, I grabbed a paper towel, wet it with cold water, and dabbed at my chest to relieve the pain. 

He came up from behind me and moved my hair for me. 

“I’m so sorry Marinette, I didn’t mean to and I didn’t see that —“

”Adrien. It’s okay! It’s not your fault and I’ll be fixed up in no time.” I turned around and stood on my tippy toes to plant a kiss on his nose. 

He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss instead. He then planted small kisses on my neck and chest. It was making me feel a bit better. It was cute how he wanted to help me. 

But then the mood changed, he grabbed my ass and led me towards a wall. While his chest was on mine, he snuck his hand towards the zipper of my pants. 

I broke the kiss to stop him. “Adrien, we’re at work and someone could see us, we can’t —“

”Shhh, trust me, I want to make you feel better, please? Please let me,” he asked. There was no way I could resist him.

“Ugh, okay but not too long.”

I watched him break out into a wide smile. “Yes ma’am.”

Much to my surprise, he dropped to his knees immediately and kneeled in front of my legs. He finished unzipping the pants and pulled them down slowly. 

He then reached up and unclipped my bra, much to my liking. They were still wet from the coffee and was starting to irritate me.

“Thank you, they were still wet.” I sighed.

”Soon, the only thing that’ll be getting wet is your underwear,” he said as I gasped. Of course he ended it off with a signature smirk and flashed a wink. 

Before I knew it, he was ripping off my underwear and he placed his mouth directly on my folds. I gasped and put my hands on the wall behind me to stabilize me. He dipped his tongue into me and used his left hand to spread me out further. 

His right hand made its way up from my thigh to gently rub my clit in a circular motion. It was driving me wild as I used one hand to cover my mouth. 

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll be able to make all the noise you want tonight.” he said huskily. 

I whispered slightly as his tongue rotated from my opening to my clit. The pressure increased as he dipped one finger in me and sucked my clit hardly. 

I shook against him and came in a flash. I was still out of breath as I slipped my bra back on, along with my pants. He placed his head on my neck and hugged me. 

“I’ll be right back, I have a hoodie in my office that you can wear.” I nodded at him and leaned against the wall when I heard the door click. 

Since I was by myself, I pulled out my phone and decided to look up some things about Lucerio. Upon searching his name, I found articles of his fashion history, but none about what I was looking for. 

But I then saw an article about 6 workers who left the Agreste industry due to Lucerio. 

_6 workers in the last year have left this high fashion industry due to a man named Lucerio. He had worked with Gabriel Agreste for 3 years and recently stepped up to a higher position in his job._

_One of the workers stated, “The Agreste fashion industry is amazing, and I have nothing negative to say about it. But Lucerio on the other hand, is also a great worker, but only works for the money. He doesn’t care about the health of the people, and always had others do for him._

_I left the industry to find a place where I can do what I want— fashion. Not to run around doing things that he should be doing himself.”_

_The industry is still doing well today, but has downgraded since this coincidence. The only question left is, why does Gabriel Agreste keep Lucerio in the business?_

I was still asking that question as well. 

“Maybe Alya can do some investigating, I bet she can —“

”I’m back, um, who’re you talking to?” Adrien questioned while closing the door. 

“Umm, just me! I was talking to myself, you know how I am.” I trailed off. “But anyway, can I see the hoodie?” I was trying to distract him, and luckily it worked. 

“Yeah, I wear this one a lot but you can keep it.” he offered. 

“Aw, thank you!”

”No problem, that way I’ll be on your mind sometimes,” 

Oh trust me, you’re on my mind quite often. 

“We should get back to work, I don’t want anyone questioning us, or Lucerio giving me extra time to stay afterwards.” I groaned. 

“You’re right.”

After heading back and settling in, I decided to look more into Lucerio’s reputation. All I found were awards given, people fired, and family members. The only interesting thing I found was his second divorce, but I wouldn’t blame her for leaving him. 

And that’s the tea. 

Adrien’s P.O.V.

Once again, I found myself staring at the clock. After that argument with Lucerio, and the incident with Mari, (which did end up quite pleasant) I didn’t feel like staring at papers and computer screens. 

Lucerio had a rough past, from his childhood, divorces, and his experience with workers. He was obsessed with power and it was honestly tiring. 

I don’t know how my father puts up with him. The only thing I know is that they had a deal from a long time ago. My father promised to keep Lucerio in business, as long as he keeps a secret for him. 

_3 years ago._

_I grabbed my phone and turned on the flashlight, I needed some water so I decided to go downstairs for a bottle. While tip-toeing down the stairs, I heard voices behind my father’s door._

_“Just keep this a secret, alright?” I heard my father say._

_“Okay, I won’t tell anyone as long as you keep me in business.”_

_“I will, no matter how much it pains me.”_

_I’m pretty sure it was Lucerio on the other side of the phone, but what was this all about?_

_What does my father have to hide? He never really told me anything, since he was such a cold man. But I never bothered to ask._

_I’ll just leave it alone for now._

I’m sure it’s nothing too bad, right? Maybe investigating isn’t such a bad idea. One of the secrets that he kept was my mother. He only told me how she died, by murder. 

He never told me why, or when, or who did it. Of course I searched it up, and found it was by a man who intruded our home and attacked my parents for money. 

But it wasn’t the same as hearing it from someone who experienced it. But my father was a closed book. I researched some information about the murderer, Dean Vienne. 

He worked for my father for 3 years and never caused trouble. But it wasn’t until that night that he showed signs of hate. 

It says that he simply wanted more money, so he broke into our home and tried to bribe my father, but my mom interjected and got shot. 

One of the witnesses: Lucerio. 

He was apparently there to visit the family since they were good friends. I wasn’t there, I was at daycare since my parents sometimes worked from home and my mom convinced my father to let me have fun with the other kids. 

But it had to be something more. If he had been getting paid well for 3 years, what made him question it now?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard two knocks at the door. Upon opening it, I saw Marinette’s bright face. 

Marinette’s P.O.V.

“Hey.”

”Hey.”

”I actually wanted to talk about earlier, when I was about to talk to Lucerio, I overheard your conversation and it got me thinking. If he overworks all these people, why is he still here?” I asked. 

Adrien stared at me for a second before sighing. 

“That’s what I’ve been thinking too, it might be something to do with a deal in the past, but I don’t know what. Seems like we’ve both been investigating.” he chuckled. 

“Yeah, I know. I just didn’t want to be one of the victims and I stumbled upon some nasty articles about him. They didn’t have anything good to say about him. And your father hasn’t said anything either.”

”My father doesn’t say anything about anyone. All he talks about is business, business, and business.”

I suddenly had an epiphany. 

“Wait! Maybe the deal had something to do with the industry, for example the money!”

”Exactly! Why would Dean murder my mom for money if he had been getting paid the exact same for three years!”

Wait what? Who’s Dean? And his mom’s death?

”I, um — what?” I said with confusion. 

He then explained to me his mother’s death, who Dean was, and his father’s behavior afterwards. 

“I never felt love from him, ever since mom. It’s like the light had faded from his life and all he ever wanted to do was work. Maybe it was to distract him from reality. 

The fact that she’s dead. And she can’t come back. But I experienced the same exact thing. Maybe it wasn’t the same, since he was the one who saw it. And he had known her since high school. It got me thinking, is it my fault he’s like this. 

He had lost her, and now he was left to deal with me, the one who reminded him of her.”

Suddenly my arms were around him and my hands were wiping tears from his eyes. I held him tight and listened to his words, something that no one has done for him in years. It must’ve made him feel good to let his feelings out, to be listened to.

It fueled my fire to discover the truth about his father and Lucerio. Mostly because I didn’t want to be overworked or Adrien to be pressured, he was too good for that.

He made me feel better about everything.

Adrien’s P.O.V. 

“I’ve seen significant growth and I think that this year is our year!” Lucerio said enthusiastically. 

He also said that last year. 

We were currently in a meeting to discuss the same shit over and over again. Luckily Marinette was here. 

She was sitting right beside me so at least there’s a plus. I might as well have fun since she’s here. 

I placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed circles here and there. She snapped her neck in my direction and glared at me. 

“Focus.” she mouthed. But I just smiled and relaxed my hand. Eventually, I continued the motion and was about to move upward when she slapped my hand. 

Ouch! She smirked at me with a certain gleam in her eye. This isn’t good. She moved her hand towards my pants and laid back in her chair carelessly. 

All of a sudden, she gripped my dick through my pants as I yelped slightly. Good thing no one noticed, but I was dying inside. She used a finger to rub circles and started to rub up and down. 

Everything was hot and my pants tightened uncomfortably. She was still using the slow, agonizing motion but sped up slightly when she heard my groan, which I covered up with a cough. 

“Okay, enough for today. You’re dismissed!” Lucerio called out. 

Mari’s hand left my pants and she packed her things up quickly before dashing out of the room. Of course I followed her like a hunter catching its prey. 

I followed her into her office and encaged her against the door. 

“What was that about?” I asked. 

“Payback.” she smirked. 

“Don’t look all smug, you just can’t resist me can you?” It was my turn to smirk as I trailed my finger against her cheek. 

“Whatever,” she huffed, suddenly flushed. 

“You know you want me, even when you’re mad you’re more hot,” I purred in her ear. 

“Well whatcha gonna do about it?” she questioned huskily. 

“I’ll show you.” 

And I was a man of my word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna have some spicy Adrien in the next chapter!! But it seems like Lucerio and Gabriel have a long past, and I plan on making it entertaining ;) Btw, thank you for the positive feedback <3  
> See ya, byeee!


	8. Sweet and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy... y’all. It’s been a LONG minute since I wrote. Stress has been getting to me, and I was pretty sick for awhile. I did write a bit but they all seemed out of place so I decided to start differently and write sMuT!! So, here ya go! Enjoy.

Adrien’s P.O.V. With every gasp of air that she took, the more encouraged I became. I had Mari pinned to my bed with my hands stroking her waist. The scent of her skin and the taste of her lips overwhelmed my senses.

I moved at a slow pace, savoring every moment and teasing her gently. I knew that she was annoyed, but eager nevertheless. I moved over her body to kiss her gently, holding her neck while her nails scratched at my back. Stepping back, I reached into a drawer in the nightstand for something in particular.

Marinette’s eyes widened as I pulled out a pair of leather cuffs attached by chains. The leather part looked like a belt with a silver buckle and an edgy look. I smirked at her as she gazed wondrously. After climbing up her body, I attached the left cuff to her hand and did the same for the other.

While gently grabbing her hands, I pulled them up to kiss the inside of her wrist, never breaking eye contact. She smiled lovingly and I returned the look. This time, she leaned up and kiss me, but roughly. I kissed back with urgency and grabbed her petite waist.

Everything was moving quickly as I slid my right hand up to massage her breast. She whimpered underneath me and slid one knee up to wrap around my body. She could obviously feel my hard-on by the smug look in her eyes. I almost gasped as she lifted her hips to grind against me.

“Being a bad girl, aren’t you?” I teased.

“Mhmm.” she hummed lowly.

She let out a gasp as I removed my left hand from her waist to smack her ass. But rubbed the area in a motion to calm her. I could still the redness but I could tell by her moan that she didn’t mind not one bit.

Changing positions, I flipped her over so that she was on all fours, kneeling on the bed. She still had one piece of clothing remaining, her deep red lacy panties. I slowly slipped them down her legs, already feeling the wetness. After removing it all, I leaned my head in near her opening.

I was getting closer to her scent and I could tell by her whimpering that she needed it. I wanted to tease her more, ‘but she’s probably lose her mind’ I mused to myself. So, I dove down, and placed my lips on her wetness.

“Fuck, Adrien.” she managed to let out as I smirked against her. I stroked my tongue against her folds and tasted her opening. She was surprisingly very wet, ready for me. I traced my tongue to her clit and enjoyed her gasp of pleasure. But I retracted my tongue and blew a breath of air on it, getting a good reaction from her.

I slipped my tongue inside if her and felt her stomach contract with pleasure. I skimmed her walls and started a quick motion with my tongue. She was now grinding against me, shaking slightly. I wanted to see her lose control. I picked up my right hand and teased her opening with one finger.

She groaned slightly as I kept her at the edge. But I suddenly slid the finger inside of her age heard her moan my name. That was definitely a turn on for me. I started to thrust my finger and felt the wetness of her walls. I easily slid another finger in to please her, whatever she wanted, I gave.

I got to a point where I was almost slipping my finger all the way out, just to submerge again. With my mouth still in her clit, I started to suck the nub.

“Adrien!” she yelled.

She was shaking and I could feel her tightening around my fingers. “Come on baby, come for me,” I cooed, and felt her release. She sighed as I pulled away and hug her gently. She seemed like she was relaxing, but I promised a night of pleasure.

“I’m not done yet princess~” I whispered in her ear, and changed positions. Her back was now on the bed with her legs spread open for me. I enjoyed the sight as my pants felt incredibly uncomfortable. So I slipped my pants and everything else off in one smooth motion. I then slipped on the condom that I had prepared.

To my surprise, she spread her opening for me, encouraging me to touch her. I placed my hand on her stomach, all the way down to her dripping pussy.

“Please Adrien,” she let out.

“I’m sorry, come again?” I teased.

“Touch me!” she urged.

“Hmmm, maybe I’ll wait a little —“

My back was suddenly on the bed as she crawled up my body. She trailed her hands against my abs and bent down to kiss the skin right above my dick. I struggled to contain composure as she took control and kept me close. But I knew that she couldn’t wait this long.

She spread her legs and sat right on top of me, letting me enter her slowly. I groaned in pleasure as I was covered by her completely. She adjusted to the feeling and started to move up and down, taking in the heat. She trailed her hands up my stomach, smirking proudly at me.

I began to shift my hips up, matching with her pattern. My skin felt like it was on fire as she touched every part of me. I felt urgent, so I moved quicker and she followed right after. The symphony of her moans filled the room as she bounced on me.

Her breasts bounced with every move and I gripped her thighs. I pushed her onto me, enjoying her scream of pleasure. And then she came, right before I did.

Marinette’s P.O.V.

I laid in the darkness, cuddling closer to Adrien’s warmth. I could tell he was asleep by his steady breaths. But I still struggled. Even with his arms wrapped around me, I felt unsteady.

It was too easy to think that everything could remain like this. Eventually, we’d burn out, the act would be over, he’d find someone new and I’d wait. Maybe I was overthinking. There’s a lot on my plate right now.

With Lucerio, Adrien’s dad, my parents. They weren’t all that happy about my relationship having to be released over the internet for them to know I was dating someone. Every-time I said ‘dating him’ I’d get an uneasy feeling.

What if he’s just distracted by this act, and gets tired of me. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face. I didn’t even bother to wipe away the saltiness.

I’ll get through it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to continue with Marinette’s emotions in the next chapter, everything seems peaceful, but lemme stir the pot ;)  
> Byeee :))


	9. Guilty

Marinette’s P.O.V.

“I don’t know, maybe I should wait awhile, it just doesn’t feel right.”

What? Who’s talking?

I shuffled around and grasped the comforter that was wrapped around me. I lifted my head to see Adrien standing in front of a large window, the moon illuminating him.

“I don’t want to hurt her, but I’m getting tired of this. I want to get out, live my life, but this is holding me back.”

I placed my hand over my mouth to control the gasp that was about to break out. I knew it.

“That’s it, I’ll tell her in the morning, we’ll tell everyone else, and then I can see you,” he cooed.

Who else was there?

“Alright, bye baby. Love you.”

I choked out a sob, and shuddered as he turned around. His green eyes were no longer inviting, they were sinister.

* * *

 

I awoke with a gasp while my heart beat rapidly. It was a dream, only a dream. It has nothing to do with reality, he’d tell you if he felt like this, right?

I continuously told myself this lie, hoping that my brain would process it as the truth. It didn’t work. 

I stared at the empty spot beside my bed, wondering why he left. I rested my hand on the dent in the warm blanket, holding on to the feeling. But I reached for my phone and saw his message. 

Adrien: Lucerio called me in for a talk, I’ll see you later make yourself at home :)

I couldn’t help the dorky smile that crossed my face. At least he cared, there were a lot worse situations that were running through my mind when I realized that he was gone. 

I stood up and stretched my aching arms while trying to steady my feet. Out of the corner of my eye was a pale green robe hanging on his bed. I smirked as the idea crossed my mind. I swooped the robe off his bed and noticed a black robe belt in the pocket. 

Instead of slipping on some clothes, I put on the soft robe and tightened it with the belt. While staring at myself in the mirror, flashes of my dream came back. You know what — I need to let this go. 

I’m just getting ahead of myself, I’m going to hold on to this relationship because he’s one of the best things that’s happened to me in awhile. He cares about me, works with me instead of against me, kisses me like he loves me. 

Does he love me?

I’m not letting go of this because, — I care about him, work with him and not against him, and I kiss him like I love him. 

“I. Love. Him — ?” I sounded this aloud, trying to figure myself out. 

I finally let out a loud groan as I threw my head back. I ran my hands along his furniture and walls as I made my way to the kitchen. You know what I REALLY need? Coffee. 

I hummed a song as I searched his cabinets and the pantry for coffee grounds. As I scammed the racks, I found a LOT of sugar wafers. I giggled to myself as I thought of his obsession with sweet stuff. 

“Silly boy,” I muttered. The slow sound of the brewing coffee, and the faint light that came in from the windows relaxed me. And the first sip of the hot drink brought me delight. 

If only he were here. We could be sitting at the dinner table, munching on his sugar loaded snacks while still half-asleep. Me running my fingers through his golden hair, enjoying his toothy grin. 

Murmuring nonsense to each other, because we really understood each other. That’s what I want. This dreamy fantasy brought me so much confusion. If only I could ask Adrien about what he wanted in life without sounding ridiculous. 

I jumped slightly as my phone went off, and I picked it up whole rolling my eyes, not bothering to check the I.D. 

“Hello?” I answered groggily. 

“Goodmorning sleepyhead~”

I spit out a bit of my coffee as I registered the bright voice. 

“Adrien? I though you were with Lucerio?”

“I was, I’m in the car now, but I just wanted to know how you were doing,”

Awwwe. That’s cute. 

“Oh, well I was enjoying some coffee and a whole lot of sugar wafers until you called,” I mused. 

He cleared his throat with a chuckle and I grinned. 

“Ouch princess, I hope you like it. I remembered that you like strawberries, and I thought about you while shopping so I got some for you.”

My mouth was agape as I answered. “You remembered, thanks. And I mean they ARE pretty good,” I giggled. 

“I’m sure they are, I’m almost home so I’ll see you in a bit, alright?”

“Alright. Bye!”

“Bye!”

I hung up with a sigh, already missing his voice. But on a serious note, what was that meeting for. With my latest discovery on this control freak, Adrien and I stayed wary.

I swear, if Lucerio tries any bullshit with him, I will — 

“GOTCHA!” 

I squealed in terror as I was lifted from the ground by a pair of strong arms. I wriggled and started to laugh as he dug his fingers into my side, tickling me. Giggles of delight escaped his lips as I still attempted to break free. But he finally let me down and turned me around. 

I playfully punched his shoulder while he grinned in triumph. “Adrien Agreste, you scared me to death!”

“Well you looked like you were having a great time,” he teased. He gave me a long once over from my feet to my face and smirked at my choice of apparel. 

“Cute robe, wonder how it feels on you,” 

“It’s feels pretty good if you ask me.” I teased. 

He engulfed me in his warmth as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest and sighed deeply. 

I asked him about this meeting and quickly found out that it was anything but ordinary. Upon Adrien’s arrival, Lucerio started to question his about his work as a distraction but the conversation led to his father and his mom. They ended up arguing about his mom’s death and why Lucerio was there. 

He tried to convince him that he was simply there to talk, but Adrien knew that his mom was not very fond of Lucerio. As soon as Adrien brought up the topic of money, Lucerio froze up, refusing to answer anymore questions and ushered him out of his office immediately. 

“He’s completely guilty of something and is extremely bad at hiding it.” I placed my finger nail in my mouth, chewing in frustration until he pulled it away. He raised is to his mouth and kissed the top of my hand. 

“All this work-talk is stressing me out, how about a nice dinner with m’lady tonight?”

“I say that sounds perfect.”

....................................................................

“Hey, you know the Agreste kid, he’s been getting onto me and it looks like we’re gonna have a problem.”


	10. Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! What’s this? Me uploading at a reasonable time? nEw sEaSoN nEw mE !1!!1 I just finished classes, and this other thing I’ve been working on, so hopefully I’ll be able to get more chapters out sooner than usual. Welp, hope you guys are liking this!

Adriens’s P.O.V.

“Vanilla or chocolate? I know that she loves chocolate but sometimes she’s in the mood for both, maybe I’ll get both, but it’s $6.40! Last time I checked it— ADRIEN!”

A freezing door hit my face as I jerked my hand away. Nino started at me with amused/annoyed eyes.

“Did you listen to a thing I said?”

“Uh yeah, about the chocolate and Alya and ... that’s all I remember.” I flashed a nervous smile.

But he just snorted and patted me on the back.

“I’ll get both.”

So we walked out of the store, wearing sweatpants, and holding bags full of ice cream and flowers.

“She was all like, ‘Well what if I don’t WANT TO GO OUT.’ It kind of scared me, so I was like, okay I’ll buy some food, rent a movie, and call it a date night, does it sound okay?” Nino turned to me with worried eyes.

“It sounds perfect, she’ll love it! So don’t worry man.”

He gave me a smile of appreciation as we walked up to his car.

On the way back, I couldn’t help but think of taking Mari on a date. Would she want that?

“Bro I hate this car, with all your model money, I’m surprised that you don’t have some expensive car sitting around.”

I laughed lightly at the thought of it.

“I’m not a big car guy, I have one that cost quite a bit but nothing crazy,”

“But you know who is?”

“You.” “Me!”

Nino and I said at the same time.

“Maybe someday, maybe.”

“Okay rich boy, I’m counting on it!” he teased.

As he pulled up to my house, I let out a deep sigh and waved goodbye while walking to my place. There was one thing on my mind, Marinette.

I decided to call her and the phone rung 3 times before she picked up.

”Hey.”

” _Hey.”_

”So what’re you up to?”

_”I was just working on some designs, the usual.”_

”You work way too much,” I joked.

_”I know, I hear all about it from Alya.”_

”Speaking of Alya, her and Nino haven’t been so great huh?”

_”Yeah, she’s just in a tough spot. She still loves him but she’s figuring some things out.”_

”Well I heard he’s doing this big, ‘cute stay at home date’ the exact words from Nino, to fix things up.”

_”That sounds really nice!”_

_”_ And, uh, I kind of wanted to take you out on a real date,” I bit my nails nervously while waiting for her response.

_”O-oh you don’t have to —“_

_”_ I just want to, to get away from the drama, let it just be us.” 

I hope I didn’t sound like some big cheesy dork.

_”Okay then, free dinner with a tall gorgeous blonde, sounds like a win for me.”_

_”_ Oh? So you think I’m gorgeous?” I smirked, I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

_”Maybeee. I’m sure you’re used to compliments.”_

_”_ But they’re always more special coming from you,”

_”And why is that?”_

_”_ You’re my girlfriend, my one and only.” 

Okay now I definitely sounded cheesy.

_”Um, yeah girlfriend,”_

_”_ Well yeah, what wrong?” Worry crept into my voice at her hesitation.

_”I just—“_

I heard her intake a huge breath before voicing her feelings.

_”I’m scared that you’ll leave, that this is some big joke, and that you’ll lose feelings quickly. You mean a lot to me, losing you wouldn’t just be some small inconvenience. You’re part of my love life, my career, you’re one of my best friends, and I just get inside my own head.”_

I never knew that she felt this way and I felt horrible.

”Marinette, you’ve got it all wrong, when I first met you, I was already attracted you you and getting to know you was a blessing. I still want to be with you, cause I’m crazy about you. I’ll never hurt you, and I would never dream of leaving you, okay?”

_”That’s, t-that helped a lot. Thank you.”_

My breathes shook as I prepared to tell her one last thing.

”Um, there’s one more thing I need to tell you,”

_”Yeah?”_

”I love you, truly. I just wanted to tell you, since you sounded worried, and I mean it.”

About 5 seconds passed before I heard her voice. I was gripping the chair that I sat in while I anticipated her response.

_”I love you too.”_

I let out a sigh of relief and happiness, as she strongly answered.

”You mean it?”

_”Nah I’m joking, were you fooled cause I hope you— of course I mean it!”_

_”_ Oh come on! Don’t mess with me like that princess, you almost wounded my poor heart!” Her outburst of laughter on the other end of the line, brought a huge grin to my face.

_”Dork.”_

_”_ I’m your dork.”

_”Yes you are,”_

_”_ Okay, well I’ll leave you to your designs, good night princess,”

_”Yeah, well I’ll see you tomorrow~ Bye, I love you.”_

_”_ I love you too, bye.”

As soon as I hung up, and jumped on the bed and let out a scream of happiness. This had to be the best night ever.

“She said she loves me!” 

Marinette’s P.O.V. 

“He said he loves me!”

“Girl, I know! I’ve only heard it 30 times in the past 5 minutes.”

Alya gave me an eye roll as I grinned back at her. She eventually loosened up and mirrored my grin. 

“I knew it! That boy would eventually own up to his feelings,” she said while scrolling through movies on the tv. 

I was currently at her place to stay over. After Adrien dropped me off, I immediately called Alya and she insisted on having a girls night. 

“I can finally relax!” I let out while collapsing on her bed. 

“I’m sure that he has something special planned for tomorrow~ He’s probably gonna take you on some extra date that costs way too much.”

I thought about it for a second and realized that she was right. But I honestly wouldn’t mind a small date at his place, watching movies and eating desserts. 

“You’re probably right Alya,”

“You know it! I always am,”

I threw a pillow at her while rolling my eyes. “Whatever,”

She made an exaggerated gasp and threw a chip at my face. But the chip made it back to her as I scooped it off the ground and hurled it at her. I burst out laughing and jumped off the bed as she tried to grab me. 

I made my way to the couch in the main room and hid behind it. She came running out and stood in front of the couch. We played a game of cat and mouse as she threatened me. 

“Mari, if you don’t stay still, I’m gonna send a picture if you in your sleep to Adrien!” 

“No!” I squealed as she cackled while jumping over the couch. 

We ended up lying on the floor, surrounded by pillows and blankets while staring up at the tv. We were watching some drama show that we binged in our free time. 

“What?! But I though he was dead!” Alya screamed at the tv. 

“Nope. He was just held hostage by his ex-girlfriend’s husband’s sister’s crazy ex.”

“This is way too confusing,” she groaned. 

“But we love it!” I sing-songed. 

As we headed to bed that night, I took a glance at her clock and saw that it was around 2 AM. 

Oh great. I definitely won’t be any happy in the morning. But for once, I got a good nights rest. 

••••••••••

“Goodmorning! Rise and shine!” 

I heard a voice in my right ear happily trying waking me up. 

To me it sounded like the devil’s calling. 

“Ughhh, 5 more minutes Alyaaaa.” I drug out. 

I was immediately pulled to my feet, and dragged to the kitchen. 

I could tell that Alya was in a good mood. It was kind of odd, considering the recent events with her relationship. 

“Alyaaa, why are you suddenly so happy?” I eyed her accusingly as she offered an innocent smile. 

“Whaaaat? Am I not allowed to be happy?” She smirked. 

“C’mon, spill.” I urged. 

“Well, Nino called last night, or should I say this morning, and talked things through with me, I told him how I was struggling with my career and he wasn’t mad! He cares so much, I hope I’m as good as a girlfriend as he is a boyfriend,”

She glanced down with a soft smile and I jumped up to give her a hug. 

“You’re an amazing partner to him, and I’m sure he knows that as well as I do.”

“Thanks girl.”

“No problem! Now hurry up and eat so you can help me get ready,” I rushed. 

She lightly shook her head with a small chuckle and shoved another forkful of a pancake in her mouth. 

By the time we had picked an outfit, it was time for me to leave. 

I was wearing a short white dress with peach and yellow flowers embroidered all over the skirt. The spaghetti straps matched the top which were a plain white. I paired it with tan sandals and let my hair down. 

“You’re so cute! My little baby’s all grown up,” Alya teased. 

I just pushed her shoulder and picked up my purse. We then headed out to her car so that she could drop off at Adrien’s place. 

He had texted me this morning and said that he could pick me up, but he had already brought me everywhere before so I spared him the hassle. 

After me and Alya said goodbye, I walked to his door and knocked softly. To my surprise he answered quickly with a bright smile. 

No matter what he wore, he never ceased to amaze me. 

It was just a simple white shirt and fitted jeans, but a relaxed look on him was surprisingly hot. I’ve seen him in elaborate outfits, but I liked this look. I wonder how good he’d look in sweatpants— 

“Earth to Marinette, I know I’m pretty to look at but I don’t want to leave Alya waiting all day.”

He smirked at me as I rushed to cover up my blush with my hands. I turned around and saw Alya give me a thumbs up before driving away in her red car. 

“You look cute,” he noted as I walked in front of him to his place. 

“Thanks.”

“That butt looks cute too,” he purred in my left ear as he hugged my waist from behind. 

“You can have all of it later if you behave~” 

I turned around to place a finger on his nose and push him away, but he held on to my hand. 

“I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Adrien, you just saw me recently,”

“That was forever agoooo,” he groaned while I giggled at his whines. 

“So where are we going today?” I questioned. 

“Y’know that small place with the water fountain and the garden, that’s our first stop.”

“What’s our second stop?” 

He leaned in closer to me. 

“The patisserie shop,”

“And then?” I dared to ask. 

“My bedroom,” 

Now that sounds fun. 

“Then we should get going,” I said while grabbing his hand. 

We walked outside to his car and he held the door open to my seat. 

On the way, we listened to his playlist and I got a feel of what he listened to. He was honestly really soft, it was cute. 

The area we were in had many small shops, but the main attraction was the water fountain, surrounded by couples enjoying their surroundings, and each other. 

It still blew my mind that I was dating Adrien Agreste. THE Adrien Agreste. It still felt like a good dream, one that I wouldn’t want to wake up from. 

“I came here once, with my mom. It’s one of the small memories that I have of her. We sat on that bench right there,” 

He pointed to a rusted bench in front of the water fountain. There were a couple of rose bushes growing on the sides of the old bench. 

“She loved it here, it was her escape place she said. It became mine after she passed.”

He shifted his gaze to me and leaned forward to press his lips to mine. I never got used to the feeling of his soft lips on mine, and the little spark in my chest every time he did. 

“I love you Marinette, I really do,” he whispered while gazing at me. 

I leaned my forehead on his to comfort him. 

“I love you too.”

The day consisted of us walking around, eating at the patisserie, and eventually made our way to a board walk. 

“When I was young, I never really got days off.” he explained. 

“Well with me you will. Even if it just means relaxing at home, I’d really like that.”

He grabbed my hand and interlaced his fingers into mine. 

“I can’t wait to take you home,”

“And what for exactly,” I tested him. 

“Do you really want to hear?”

Yes. I do. I NEED to hear. 

“Sure,”

He stopped in his tracks and pushed my back against the railing beside us. His lips grazed my ears as he whispered in my ear. It sent tingles down my spine from the sensation. 

“I’m going to tease you until you’re a shaking mess, and then I’m going to take you, and make you come so many times that we’ll lose count.”

I gasped as he squeezed my ass through my dress. 

“And then I’ll fall asleep next to you, the love of my life.” 

He kissed me and I eagerly returned the kiss. 

Good thing I wore the proper undergarments. He won’t be able to control himself when he sees me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 Thanks for all the support from this :)) I really appreciate it and I’ll try to work harder on this story. Bye!  
> ~Ani xo


	11. The Case of the Designs

Marinette’s P.O.V.

I should’ve never underestimated Adrien’s bed game. He kept him promise and gave me the night of a lifetime. But lying next to him after our joyride was the best feeling. 

I ran my hands through his blonde hair as he smiled softly with his eyes closed. 

“You’re like a cat,” I teased and enjoyed the wide grin that he flashed me. 

But soon enough, my sleepiness overcame me and we fell asleep together. 

•••••••

“What.” I answered the phone groggily. 

It was still early in the morning and whoever was calling better have a good reason. 

“Hello Ms. Dupain-Cheng! How are you doing morning.”

Oh shit. 

“Oh! Hi, I’m alright.”

‘Who is it’ Adrien mouthed from beside me. ‘Lucerio’ I mouthed back. Adrien rolled his eyes and dug his face into my neck. 

“Well I need you to come into work early today, right now actually.” Lucerio said. 

I gave an exasperated look and heard Adrien chuckle beside me. 

“Okay, I’ll be on my way soon.” 

“Thank y—“

I didn’t give him the chance to respond, already done with his bullshit. 

“Do you have to go?” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” I said in a monotone voice. He groaned loudly and locked his arms around my waist. I tried to pull loose but he wouldn’t budge. 

I laughed and slipped away. I could tell today was going to be a long day. 

••••••

“Just the last paper, thank you!” 

Lucerio walked out of my office before I could respond. Bitch. 

I watched him walk towards the exit and saw my chance. I crept out of my office and slipped into his room. Where do I start?

I started to look through his files but only found bills and expenses. Just as I was about to give up, and noticed a black file box under his table. And surprisingly, it was left unlocked. 

As I went through the papers, I finally found something worth looking at.

They were Dean Vienne’s, Adrien’s Mom’s murderer, designs. They were actually amazing! 

The door suddenly rattled and I rushed under the table while shoving the papers in the file box. Lucerio walked in and sighed deeply. 

I was in deep shit now.


End file.
